The Minds Eye
by HarbingerGrape
Summary: A Gravity Falls story based after Dipper, and Mabel graduate high school
1. Chapter 1

**[Authors Note] This is my first story and I'm using it to improve my writing so all feedback is welcome and hope you enjoy the first chapter even though its a little short.**

The sounds of people cheering as their children have just graduated. Mabel and Dipper are standing next to each other as they are getting their picture taken by the photographer their parents hired as they were to busy with work to show up, but even though this did upset Mabel, Dipper didn't care. He has grown used to the lack of their parents during high school, and has basically been the parental figure of Mabel during high school. Dipper was however glad to be done with school, and even more glad that his sister has matured sure she was still the loving and caring Mabel everyone knew and loved. As they were heading home Dipper was driving while Mabel was sitting in the passenger seat sketching fashion designs a hobby she has become quite fond of. While Dipper was driving he was remembering the good times he had with his sister during these past 4 years, and how they would soon be back at gravity falls.

They arrived at the house around ten o'clock as they were walking to the front door Dipper collapsed in the driveway with the last thing he heard was Mabel scream as he fell. He seemingly woke up in a pitch black space where he was floating and he saw in the distance a familiar figure, But before he could grasp who it was he woke up to a distresses Mabel sobbing "Dipper are you okay? What happened?" she said. Still contemplating on the figure he saw in what he thought was a dream he calmly got up and said "Don't worry Mabel I'm fine just a long day I just must be exhausted is all. She wipes her eyes and nods in agreement as they walk in the house and prepare for their long drive to Gravity Falls in the morning.

During the packing Mabel was bringing a few more bags then dipper as she had a bag just filled with fabrics while another had her sewing machine measuring tape and other tools for any young fashionista. Dipper smiled as he recalled that she has always been this crafty as long as he can remember those memories were cut away by Mabel calling his name "Dipper?... Diiiperrr?... Dipper!" with the last call being extra loud and harsh Dipper turned to face his twin sister "Sorry Mabel I just zoned out." "I can see that." She said. "Did you hear my question and just ignore it or did you just not hear it?" Dipper looked at her with a confused look on his face, she just rolled her eyes and started to repeat the question "Are you scared of going back?" Dipper with an even more confused look on his face from the shock of the nature of the question, and instead of answering he shot back with "why would you ask that?". She then hesitantly said "you know… because of Wendy…". Dipper looked at her with a now slightly irritated look Mabel knew he was never interested with girls in their high school while Mabel have another boyfriend every couple of months nothing ever got serious Dipper just assumed she was waiting for Mr. Right, But he didn't like the fact that she pestered him about it and now he assumed that she wanted him to get over Wendy. Dipper with a harsh tone said "No! I'm not scared Mabel why would you even think I would be?" Mabel now aware how she made her brother feel. She doesn't know why but her brother has been having mood swings for the past year, and was sometimes unpredictable. She also noticed has had very little sleep if any in the past week. She apologized and told dipper to forget she ever said anything. When she started to put her bags by the front door to be ready to go Dipper got up and started to yell at Mabel but halfway through the first word he collapsed again. He's back in the blackness he now sees the figure again and he sees his younger self but he had yellow eyes.

Mabel saw Dipper collapse and immediately called 911 and had an ambulance come and get him. As they arrive at the hospital the nurse asks her what exactly happened after she tells them the nurse says she'll be back with a doctor. The doctor comes in and asks Mabel if she was the sibling she confirms this and the doctor asks her to sit down on a chair. He then explains that the symptoms suggests he has a brain tumor but won't know for sure until they get an MRI scan done but that won't be till morning, and explains that he's in good hand and should go home and rest

In the blackness Dipper recognizes what he sees and realizes that it's Bill Cipher. Bill waves over "Hey pine tree quite the predicament we're in am I right?" Dipper who is not only confused, But engulfed in rage asks "Bill how are you here we defeated you." Bill laughs and tells him "You did defeat me well technically most of me. I left a small fragment of my being in your mind so i can survive, But we got a problem pine tree." Dipper confused asks "What do you mean by we?" Bill exclaims "I lost most of my power and it will take a decade before i'm even strong enough to leave your mind, But right now you're in a hospital about to die from a tumor in your brain." Dipper looking quite hesitant so Bill continues "how can i put this so a mortal can understand? Ah so i need you alive to live and you need to be alive to take care of your sister so here's my proposal if you let me have a bit more control i will use what power i have gained these past 4 earth years to cure you." Dipper still hesitant slowly approached Bill then said "Come on I know that when i say you still need to meet Wendy you'll say yes I've been here the past 4 years and if i must say pine tree that red head gets you pretty excited huh?" Dipper fills with anger as he finishes the sentence but he has memories of Wendy and looks at bill who already has his hand out. Dipper thinks about it and realizes it was either this or death so he reluctantly agrees, and as he starts gaining consciousness Bill explains "Oh i forgot to mention you'll have a mark on your right shoulder from now on have fun!"


	2. Chapter 2

Mabel wakes up in the morning red eyed and tired. She couldn't get very much sleep last night, because she was worried for her brother, and thinking she might lose him was destroying her on the inside. When she walks out of the bathroom with a happy waddles following suit she smells the sweet scent of pancakes, but as she looks in the kitchen she starts crying as she sees Dipper standing over the stove cooking breakfast. She says in a raspy voice trying not to cry "Dipper aren't you supposed to be in the hospital right now?" Dipper hesitates to answer because he doesn't want to tell her Bill is still around even worse inside his own mind "It was a false alarm, I was just dehydrated" he said as he put two plates of pancakes on the table and one on the floor for waddles. They eat breakfast and mabel asks "We still leaving today?" Dipper responds with "Of course we are, a little dehydration isn't gonna stop me."

The twins pack up the car and, as usual dipper is driving. On the way there all dipper is thinking about is when and if he should tell anyone about his predicament with Bill Cipher. Dipper calms down as he realizes he doesn't have very much to worry about at the moment since Bill is still weak from being defeated 4 years ago. As they pull into Gravity Falls they notice the town has built up over the years. The town had a mall now as well as quite a few more businesses. They pull up to the mystery shack and notice that it's 3 times as big as it was when they left. They walk in with their bags and immediately are stopped by what looked to be the oldest corduroy brother in a mystery shack shirt with a badge that said security and are asked what they are here for with those bags. Dipper says who they are and asks for Soos. The corduroy comes back with a well dressed soos and a similarly dressed Melody. Soos hugs them both "I'm so glad you dudes could make it, now we are only waiting for Stan and Ford." Dipper immediately asks "I thought they would be back by now it's been 4 years." "Yea dude they should be back today or tomorrow."

Dipper heads outside and, sits on the porch wondering where Wendy and, Pacifica are. He still didn't know how he really felt about both of them, he knew he loved both of them at least like family. "Hey pine tree" Bill says startling Dipper "Why do you have thought about both of them and, why are they wearing a white dress half the time?" Dippers face gets red with embarrassment "Why are you asking anyways Bill? Why would you care?" Bill is hesitant at first which was weird to Dipper he remembered Bill always being quick with either a wisecrack or a threat then Bill finally says "First of all Pine tree you're only 17 earth years old, second of all we are going to be together for awhile relative to you, lastly i'm a near omnipotent being who got beat by two sets of twins and is stuck in the mind of the most unstable and unpredictable one. The least I can do is get comfortable." Dipper was about to argue about how he wasn't unstable when two figures walked in from the darkness, but he was a little disappointed when it wasn't his gruncles. The two men approached and asked if he was Dipper Pines he replied yes and they handed him a closed envelope and told him not to open it until he was away from prying eyes, he tucked it into his pocket and went back inside.

Dipper gets stopped by a very familiar voice saying "Hey dipper!" He looks towards where the voice is coming from, and he realizes that it was Wendy. Dipper Looked in awe as he saw the now 20 year old redhead that still wore boots, dark blue jeans, a green flannel, and the baseball cap with a pine tree on her also realized he now stood a little taller than her. He was still entranced when Wendy was talking he comes back hearing "Dipper! Did you even hear what i was saying?" Dipper answered honestly "Well I get it, it has been awhile since you've seen everybody guess you were surprised to see i didn't change much in appearance." Dipper looks at her realizing in fact she didn't even gain any height. Wendy continues "Well i was asking if you found yourself a girlfriend?" Dipper was surprised at the question and hesitantly responded "I really didn't talk to very many people. I was a loner i kept getting angry at guys who tried to be my friend and girls who wanted to get closer to me. I guess i'm a complicated person." Dipper then started to think maybe Bill was right about the unstable and unpredictable mind he had. Dipper started to get angry, but before he could head outside Wendy tried to stop him Dipper immediately shoved her arm away when Wendy said "Dude what's your problem?" Dipper then realized how aggressive he was so he just walked upstairs to his room not knowing what he should say.

Dipper walks in the room and sees his bags and pulls out the hat Wendy gave him before they left four years ago. He sat there thinking if he should just wait till tomorrow, then he remembered the letter he got from those two guys he opens the letter, and starts reading. _Come to the Northwest estate alone and well dressed, also be ready for anything._ Dipper was hesitant as Stan and Ford could come any moment and he had a chance to talk to wendy more. He went to put the letter back in the envelope when he realized there were photos inside he took them out and started looking at them. The first photo was of strange marking on a wall like claws from a large beast. The second photo was of a basement door with strange symbols on it and he also noticed a strange lock on it. The third and final photo was the hardest to look at for dipper because it was of Wendy kissing a man. He sat there for a second realizing that he had already lost Wendy he didn't know whether to be mad or sad, then Bill broke the silence "Those symbols look like someone wanted that basement kept closed we should head there and see if their is an ancient cipher artifact." Dipper quickly asked "what do you care?" Bill responded with "If it is an artifact that means it has power we can take which would help me get out of this stupid mind of yours." Dipper wanted to say something but before he could Bill said "Plus that Pacifica girl will be there and from the looks of those pictures she's in trouble and you have no chance with Wendy so you should just go anyways." Dipper filled with anger as he ran out the house into the woods running towards the Northwest estate.


End file.
